Drawing
by Evedina
Summary: I hate ratings, really do... This isn't an erotic story, but Shane will be naked in order to Jenny to draw her after being inspired by her new drawing course.


A/N: Hello... This isn't exactly erotic story even if I am a fan of the Shenny pairing. I hope you R&R, the concept probably clear to everyone, why you liked, why you didn't. Read and enjoy :)

It was a bright day and Jenny was very cheerful when she entered the house. She had been to the Planet, to a meeting with her editor and done the groceries and gone by the Planet again after Billy had insisted earlier that she'd come by to have a taste of Lara's newest dessert with a really fancy name. The dessert in itself had been good but it had contained a lot of toffee and something else as sweet and now she felt like her teeth were glued together.

Jenny put the groceries to a kitchen table and went to the bathroom. She could hear the water running and assumed that Shane had just woken up, slept in after a late night with whoever it was that she had found from some club and taken somewhere for a moment of pleasure. They had now lived together for a few months and weren't exactly shy around each other, which gave Jenny the freedom to walk in the bathroom even while Shane was taking a shower.

"Hello?" Came Shane's voice behind the shower-cubicle's almost transparent wall.

"Hey it's me" Jenny said and closed the door even though there weren't anyone else living there with them, never had. "Is it okay if I'll brush my teeth here?"

"Sure, it's your house anyway" Shane replied and went back to washing her hair.

"It's our house" Jenny said and put toothpaste on her brush before putting it in her mouth and starting to brush while watching herself from the steamy mirror. Her hair was loosing its shape after the moisture in the room was getting to them and her fringe was on her eyes so that she had to mess them a little to keep them out of her face.

The water stopped running and the wall was pushed aside as Shane got out of the cubicle. Her black and normally messy hair was now smoothly all over her head, face and neck, dripping water that ran down to her breasts and then dropped to the floor from the nipples. She got a towel from the cupboard and sat down to the toilet to dry her hair with it.

Jenny who had stood still, watching Shane from the mirror, now turned and leaned against the sink. Shane didn't notice her stare or the way she frowned a little, thinking, before starting to speak.

"You have a really beautiful body Shane" she said, the voice a bit mushy with all the foam from the toothpaste in her mouth.

"Umm, thanks, I guess" Shane said, glancing Jenny's way before going back to her hair.

"No, seriously, you're really beautiful. Your lines are so smooth and your figures… You're… handsome, almost…" she shook her head a little and turned to spit out the foam.

"Uh…" Shane had been looking at her friend with a frown and wasn't really sure where this was going. "Jenny, I'm…"

"I'd like to draw you" Jenny announced and rinsed off the rest of the foam and put her brush away.

"You'd… What?" Shane got up and put the damp towel around her. This was what you got from running around naked with your lesbian friends around.

"Well, you know I started that drawing course, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we've been drawing people this week, and there's these nude models who come in and model for us…" Jenny explained, leaning against the sink again.

"Whoa whoa whoa… Jenny, I'm not modeling for you guys! I don't mean that it's a bad thing but I'm…" Shane interrupted her and lifted her hands to a stop sign.

"I don't want you to come to the course" it was Jenny's time to interrupt her friend.

"But you just said…"

"I said, that I'd like to draw you. Here, in our house, in the living room or something."

"Jenny, I dunno… I'm flattered, really, but…" Shane was frowning again, the idea of someone staring her body for that long not appealing to her. Jenny would probably be great, not grotesque or rude or anything, though Shane had done both types of things during her life, but there was still something very disturbing in her friend's idea.

"Oh c'mon Shane, pleaaaase! I could really use the challenge, and nobody needs to know or see it if you think it comes out bad. Please, pretty please!" Jenny crossed her hands and begged Shane with her puppy look that made the older girl smile a little. She hung her head for awhile before nodding slightly.

"Okay" she said with that bedchamber voice of hers, sounding a bit defeated.

"Okay?" Jenny squealed and jumped few times.

"Yeah, I'll do it" Shane said and chuckled when Jenny jumped to hug her.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou, soooo much!" Jenny said all giggling and a wide smile on her face.

"Yeah, yeah. You'll owe me one" Shane said and detached Jenny from her, tightening the towel.

"Absolutely, whatever you want."

"So, when do you want to do this thing of yours?" Shane asked and opened the bathroom door, Jenny followed her out.

"Um, well I gotta get some stuff before we can do it, but I guess I can get them today or tomorrow… So whenever you want is just fine with me."

Shane had stopped to her doorway and leaned against the wall thinking. "The day after tomorrow?"

"Perfect!"

"Great, it's a date then" Shane said and nodded.

"Yes it is" Jenny said and walked towards the kitchen, Shane watching after her, turning to go to her own room when Jenny suddenly called her. "Shane?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome" Shane said and smiled, entering her room and closing the door.

:-:-:-:-:

It was afternoon, two days later, and Shane was nowhere to be seen. She had left in the morning, some big client of hers wanting a haircut before ten, and hadn't been back. She hadn't been around the Planet and Jenny had called her couple of times but with no luck. Jenny had brought Shane's favorite coffee and sandwiches back from the Planet, hoping that she'd be more relaxed after been fed. The food was on the coffee table, next to her pencils and brushes, her sketchbook next to her on the couch. She tried drawing Shane from her memory, but there was always something that wasn't quite fit; eyes, nose, mouth, hair… She didn't even dare to try the body without a model.

Jenny sat in the living room, drawing, at one point taking her laptop and trying to write again, but it didn't work. She hadn't been able to write anything worth writing for awhile. Drawing was a nice change but she had put her mind on drawing her friend and when it wasn't possible even drawing felt like a waste of time. After waiting for hours she finally fell asleep on the couch.

It was 8:30 pm when Shane opened the front door and saw Jenny sleeping on the couch. She took a look at the coffee table and cursed herself. "Shit" she whispered and put her keys to her pocket before kneeling next to the slim character that had been waiting her.

"Jenny? Jenny, honey, you awake?"

"Mmm…" Jenny stirred a little before opening her eyes. "Hey" she whispered and smiled, her hands under her head.

"Hi, sorry I'm late" Shane said and smoothed Jenny's hair away from her face.

"It's okay" Jenny said and sat up. "You alright, what happened?"

"I'm fine, I forgot, I'm sorry" Shane shrugged with a true remorse and stood up.

"It's okay. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all." Jenny looked down to her hands before shrugging and looking up to Shane.

"C'mon Jenny, don't say that. We can… I dunno, do it now, maybe?"

"Nah, you don't have to do it, it's fine." Jenny shook her head and smiled.

"No Jenny, I want to, c'mon. Now? Yeah?" Shane tried and pulled Jenny up from the couch. "C'mon, artista, your model awaits you."

"But the light's gone and I'm tired and hungry, you're probably too."

"Well, I think I saw a coffee maker in our kitchen the other day and it seems that someone's brought us food from the best place to get some."

"I thought it might relax you" Jenny whispered, twisting her hands, making Shane feel even more guilty for forgetting. She didn't like the feeling, she hadn't felt it for awhile and she wanted to get rid of it.

"It relaxes me now, hmm?"

Jenny looked up to her friends green eyes and smiled before a determined nod. "Okay, let's do it."

"Great, I'll go make the coffee, and you put everything ready, okay?"

"Noo, I'll make the coffee and you can get ready, my stuff's already at place."

"Okay then" Shane smiled and Jenny was off to the kitchen.

Jenny got back to the living room about ten minutes later with two cups of coffee. "You ready?" She asked before seeing Shane in the middle of the room, naked, and stopping to that place. There wasn't much light in the room. Jenny had put some of the lights off after it had become clear that she wasn't really using them, so there was only two lamps on, one next to couch, and one a little further away on the other wall.

Shane felt weird. Jenny had seen her naked before, and she wasn't exactly ashamed of her body. It was pretty nice, when she had been a lot younger she had wished that she's have a bit bigger breasts, but it had never really been problem of hers. Especially after her first two girlfriends it had become clear that her body wasn't really the issue it was the way she used it, and damn if she didn't know just how. Still, there was something in this situation that almost made her tingle. She tried to act like it was nothing, but longed to get that coffee mug in her hands to get some distraction.

"So, where do you want me?" Shane asked and walked to Jenny to get the steaming mug.

"What?" Jenny asked, her eyes stopping the traveling on Shane's body and focusing to the girl's questioning eyes.

"Where do you want me, couch?"

"Um… Yeah… Yes, couch is good" Jenny said and smiled as Shane took her place on the couch and she herself sat down to an armchair. They sat there for awhile, both drinking their coffees and nibbling the sandwiches. After the silence Jenny got up and walked to the switch. She put on the lights and stood there, looking at Shane who put her coffee mug down. Jenny frowned a little, switched the lights off again, took her sketchbook and sat down to the armchair again.

"What's with the lights?" Shane asked. "I thought you needed more.

"Yeah, I decided that it look better this way."

"Okay."

"Would you lay down for me?"

"Yeah, sure" Shane laid down on her right side, her head leaning against her hand. "This good?"

"Yes, it's fine, thank you" Jenny looked at Shane for a moment, her eyes going from her head to her toes. Then she took one of the many pencils on the table and started sketching. Shane couldn't of course see what it was exactly that she draw, but Jenny's hand did move the way that Shane could imagine she was fitting all of her on the paper.

After a moment of silence when Shane had already got lost on her own thoughts Jenny got up and put the sketchbook down. She walked to Shane and stood there.

"Krhm… What?" Shane asked after clearing her throat and looked u to her friend.

"I need you to change your position."

"Oh, okay" Shane said and sat up so Jenny could put few pillows under her head. She leaned back down, now almost in a sitting position.

"A bit lower" Jenny said and Shane did as asked. Her head and back were now on the pillows, her legs crossed and stretched straight, her left arm behind her head while the right one was laid on her flat stomach. "Perfect" Jenny said, smiling again, and got back to her place with the sketchbook. She started drawing again.

Shane's hair covered a small area of the side of her face, stopping right next to her glinting eye. Her nose was perfectly straight and fit well into her face, her lips medium full, her sensual mouth looking smaller thank what it actually was, which would've been evident if the girl had been smiling that killersmile of hers that made everyone's knees go weak. Her neck could've been longer but it didn't look bad, her shoulders were broader than you would've expected with a girl that thin, but that was what made it possible for her to wear those jackets of hers so well. Her breasts were smaller thank Jenny's, but they were perfect, no bumps, no marks, no wrinkle's, perfectly smooth and white, not perfectly round though but she really did have the most perfect nipples ever seen. Her stomach was flat and if she had been stretching it a bit more you could've seen her abs. Her hips were almost bony but not quite, her thighs and calves slim and tight. Her arms looked a bit like sticks but she knew they'd be strong enough to catch her if needed. Her toes were simply cute. Jenny looked at her drawing. The shadows in Shane's body made her look mysterious and even more beautiful, a bit like panther, Jenny thought. There were some small place's where the shadows were so dark that Shane's body had been lost to it,, making the whiter areas shine. Jenny took a final look on her drawing before sighing with content.

"I am done. Do you want to see it?" She asked and stood up, stretching a little. "Shane?" She asked when there was no response. She looked at her friend and noticed that this was asleep. Shivering a little. Jenny smiled and thought for a second of waking her up to go to her own bed, but then decided to just cover her with a blanket. Shane mumbled something when she felt the warmth of the blanket and curled inside of it. Jenny smiled and smoothed her friend's already messy hair a bit before giving her a kiss on the top of her head and switching of the lights.


End file.
